Menteur!
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Harry pense que son mari, Draco, le trompe. Il sauve les apparences malgré son mal être. Jusqu'à la rupture.


**Titre** : Menteur !

**Disclamer** : J. K. Rowling et Somoza dans son oeuvre La Dame n° 13.

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteur** : Une nouvelle histoire un peu triste, Harry et Draco vivent ensemble, mais plus rien ne va plus. Les apparences restent, mais à la maison ça se passe mal. Harry doute de plus en plus.

* * *

Je suis seul dans ce si grand manoir.

Tu es encore une fois parti, tu m'as laissé seul dans cet endroit glacial, tu ne rentreras que tard, avec un bouquet de fleurs sûrement.

Arrête ce mensonge si clair, je le sais, tu me trompes.

Si encore tu ne me faisais pas autant de cadeaux alors que tu me touches à peine alors oui, j'aurais pu continuer à y croire, à croire à notre amour, notre mariage.

Mais plus maintenant.

Comment expliquer à l'homme qu'on aime que se sont toutes ces petites attentions qui font que l'on sait? Que l'on sait qu'il nous trompe? Un homme infidèle se met à changer de comportement, les cadeaux sont proportionnelles à ses remords, son mal être.

Il suffit de rester froid comme d'habitude pour que les soupçons ne traversent pas notre esprit.

Tes cadeaux trop nombreux sont des aveux, le sais-tu?

Mais tu essayes de sauver tout de même les apparences, pourtant ton manège n'est plus crédible à mes yeux. En société tu sais te tenir, heureusement, et nous restons le couple le plus amoureux et le plus sexy du monde sorcier.

Les anciens ennemis devenus des amants passionnés.

En apparence.

Toujours les apparences, tu n'es pas un Malfoy pour rien, tu l'auras mériter ton titre.

Mais je ne comprend pourquoi as-tu dérobé à cette règle au début, au tout début, lorsque tu me voulais?

Pourquoi t'es-tu lassé de moi après avoir mis tant de temps à m'avoir?

Pour moi tu t'es pourtant ridiculisé, tu t'es abaissé à me séduire de la façon la plus romantique possible, toi, le Prince des Serpentards, celui qui a toujours été courtisé.

Je pensais que tu m'aimerais toujours, ou du moins qu'avec le temps cet amour se serait transformé en amitié et que tu ne m'aurais jamais trompé.

Mais j'avais tord, et tout s'est passé encore plus vite que je pensais qu'il était possible, au bout de cinq ans de mariage, tu ne m'aimais plus, tu t'es lassé de moi, je suis le jouet qui ne t'amuses plus et que tu délaisses.

Mais reposer les yeux dessus te donne des remords, alors voulant apaiser ton âme, tu essayes de me faire plaisir.

Mais ceci ne me plaît absolument pas, mais tu ne le comprend pas.

Tu m'as abandonné au moment où enfin je t'aimais plus que tout.

Et ça fait mal, bien trop.

Tiens, j'entends tes pas qui résonnent dans les couloirs et tu viens directement vers notre chambre.

Tu entres et viens m'embrasser avant de me tendre un petit paquet enrubanné.

Je défais le papier argenté, la mort dans l'âme, pour me retrouver face à un écrin en velours noir.

Je l'ouvre et sous mes yeux apparaît un pendentif en forme de lion soutenant une émeraude d'une couleur magnifique.

Le bijou est magnifique c'est incontestable, mais connaissant la raison de ce cadeau, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Et toi, aveugle comme tu l'es, tu crois que se sont des larmes d'émotions!

Tu prends le collier et me le place autour du cou. Au moment où le métal froid tombe sur ma peau, c'est une sensation de brûlure que je ressent, comme si le métal était chauffé à blanc.

Chauffé par ton infidélité.

Mes larmes se tarissent, j'ai trop mal pour pleurer.

Et tu m'embrasses, de plus en plus sensuellement. Tu me dégoûtes et pourtant je n'arrives pas à te repousser, je t'aime encore.

Tu me déshabille alors que moi je ne bouges pas, une poupée entre tes doigts. Tu ne te rends compte de rien, trop occupé à vouloir assouvir tes pulsions sexuelles.

L'Autre n'a pas du assurer aujourd'hui, où n'a pas pu te baiser jusqu'à se que tu demandes grâce.

Tu me répugnes Malfoy!

Pourtant mon corps réagit à tes caresses, quand mon esprit lui voudrait te faire du mal.

Tu me prépares lentement et j'entends mes gémissements parvenir à mes oreilles sans me rendre compte que je les prononce. Je m'écœure à réagir comme cela. Tu pénètres doucement mon corps, comme avant, avec la douceur qui me montrait que tu m'aimais.

Je pourrais presque y croire.

Tout est dans le presque, tu joues un rôle, tu sauves les apparences comme toujours, même avec ton mari.

Tu es un démon, peut être même le Diable.

Je suis avec un être abject et faux, mais je l'aime quand même.

Et en même temps tu me débectes avec tes faux-semblants.

Tes mouvements en moi se font de plus en plus rapide et tu finis par venir en moi.

Et là, mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

Tu viens de gémir le nom de mon meilleur ami!

Je te repousse sans un mot, tu tombes du lit et je peux lire dans tes yeux ta honte, mais ta bouche, elle ne dit rien.

A quoi bon?

Tu m'as tué de la manière la plus affreuse possible.

Mon cœur saigne, mon âme est meurtrie.

Trompé par les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, s'est dur à avaler je dois l'avouer.

Tu m'avais rendu heureux avant, lors de notre mariage, à Poudlard, mais tu as repris ce bonheur et maintenant je ne suis qu'un champs de ruine.

Comme un automate je ramasse mes affaires comme un moldu, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment être là, de n'être qu'un observateur. Mon esprit s'est déconnecté du monde, la trahison, la douleur, la perte, tous cela est trop dur à accepter.

Tu agrippes mon bras mais je te repousse violemment.

Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu m'approches.

Le silence est pesant, le seul bruit audible est le son mou des vêtements que j'empile les uns sur les autres. Je ferme ma valise avant de me retourner vers toi.

Une unique larme coule le long de ta joue et je me rends compte que malgré mon amour, je ne peux pas accepter se que tu m'as fait, que je ne reviendrais jamais.

Et je te hais à ce moment pour cette larme, tu donnes encore plus l'impression d'être un ange.

Ange de malheur, tu es le Diable Draco!

Mais ne dit on pas que la vrai force du Diable est de savoir prendre les atours d'un ange?

Tu as bien réussi pour ce coup là...

Tu es venu détruire ma vie, moi qui ne voulait pas de toi au début.

Mes gestes sont las, mais pourtant je sors la tête haute de notre chambre.

Tu me suis doucement, sans rien dire ni esquisser un geste dans ma direction.

Rien ne me fera changer et tu le sais.

J'ouvre la porte du manoir et je vois la pluie qui tombe.

Le ciel me soutient, il est en adéquation avec la mal que je ressens.

Le ciel pleure pour moi, quand moi même je n'y arrive plus.

Je sors entièrement mais je ne sens pas les gouttes sur moi.

Tu as placé un sort de protection autour de moi, pour que je ne tombe pas malade.

Un rictus parcours me lèvres, ton attention me fait mal.

Je défais le sort avec rage et l'eau ruisselle enfin sur mon visage, bénéfique pour mon âme.

Aujourd'hui, toi, Draco Malfoy-Potter, tu m'as achevé, tu as brisé ma vie comme personne n'a jamais su le faire.

L'Amour est bien le sentiment le plus destructeur.

Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant.

Et j'avance sous la pluie vers un futur approximatif.

Je ne sais pas si je guérirais, mais sache que pour moi tu n'existes plus.

Ne cherche jamais à me retrouver car je pourrais te tuer sans état d'âme.

Une nouvelle vie m'attend, sans toi, sans magie, seul au monde.

Je pars pour disparaître à jamais.

Un souvenir brisé, voilà se que tu es, un rêve qui doit se perdre.

Vivre, c'est oublier.

Alors adieu.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi? Review's please =D


End file.
